


Bad Dream?

by taylortimeless



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Witch - Freeform, Witches, raelle collar - Freeform, rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Raelle awakens from a bad dream and Tally helps her calm down.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Tally Craven
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Bad Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Raylla will always be #1 but it would be a lie if I said I didn’t slightly ship Raelle and Tally. It had to be done.

The night was silent. Raelle couldn’t hear a single cricket. Something was off. Raelle stood there watching the man in the far distance. She couldn’t see his face but he was tall and lanky. He turned around, he had no face. Her heart pounded at this. He began stalking towards her. 

Raelle froze. She wanted to do a spell, run, anything. But she couldn’t. The odd way the figure moved had her standing completely still. She felt as though there was nothing she could do. It was gaining distance. She tried to move but her feet wouldn’t budge. “What the fuck?” She cried. She tried again, but it didn’t work. 

The figure opened his unnaturally long arms about to take her causing her to scream. 

Raelle immediately woke up in a cold sweat. She was panting heavily. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in her room. She was still frantic, expecting to see the tall man in her room. Luckily she didn’t. 

“Hey...hey...are you okay?” She heard someone ask in a soft whisper. Looking over she spotted Tally. “Bad dreams?” The redhead asked giving her a soft smile. Raelle nodded. Before she knew it the girl had rushed over to her side. “No you don’t have to—“ Raelle began but was stopped by Tally hugging her. She hadn’t expected that. 

Tally was quite affectionate. The girl smelled like pomegranates. Raelle returned the hug. Tally began running small circles on her back. “Thanks.” Raelle said. “Of course.” Tally whispered, eventually pulling away. “I’m sorry if I woke you up. I’m surprised I didn’t wake up abi—“ Raelle looked over noticing Abigail wasn’t in her bed. 

“Hey it’s okay! I like waking up around this time. The world is so...peaceful and quiet at night. Besides Abigail isn’t here. She’s with the boys. They’re going to be staying for a week and she’s taking full advantage.” Tally laughed. Raelle smiles at this. Her heart rate sped up. 

It was something about Tally’s laugh that was infectious. Raelle looked into the girls’ eyes. They were beautiful. She mentally scolded herself for waiting until now to notice. Tally had stopped giggling and was now looking back at Raelle. “What?” Tally asked, staring back into the girl’s eyes. 

“Nothing...it’s just that you light up a room. It’s beautiful.” Raelle said. Tally’s face lit up at this. She ran her hands through her hair. “Wow...thanks Raelle that’s really sweet.” Tally replied blushing. “You know when I was scared my mom used to sing me a song. It always helped…” Tally suggested. “Go ahead.” Raelle replied lost in the redhead’s eyes. 

Tally began singing a familiar tune. It was Afterglow by Taylor Swift. “Hey, it’s all me...just don’t go. Meet me in the afterglow…” she sang. Raelle could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Tally’s voice was like a dream. Raelle sighed laying down and looking up at the girl. She hit the high notes perfectly. 

When Tally was done the two stared into the other’s eyes. Tally reached out softly running her hands through Raelle’s short hair. Raelle was mesmerized. “What is it?” Tally asked. “Nothing…” Raelle lied. Out of nowhere, Tally laid down next to the girl. The two stared into their other’s eyes. Raelle wanted so desperately to kiss the girl. 

“Raelle?” Tally asked. The two had gotten closer to each other. They were only a few inches apart. “Yes?” Raelle asked looking down at the girl’s lips. She could feel Tally’s breath against her lips. Before she knew it, Tally’s lips were on her own. Raelle couldn’t believe what was happening. Kissing her felt surreal. 

Tally’s lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm. The kiss began to grow passionate. Raelle felt Tally’s tongue begging for access which she gladly granted. Raelle suddenly felt a soft hand creep under her shirt causing her to shiver. 

Tally’s touch was light as a feather which drove Raelle wild with need. Their tongues danced within each other’s mouths. Raelle massaged Tally’s tongue with hers earning a moan from the girl. Tally’s hand snakes up to Raelle’s breast giving it a light squeeze. This caused Raelle to whimper. She played with the blondes nipples driving her wild. 

Raelle grabbed Tally pulling her on top of her. Tally took her lips away from hers beginning to lick the shell of Raelle’s ear. Raelle was already getting wet feeling the pressure of the girl on top of her as well as the feeling of the girl’s youngest swirling within her ear. Raelle lightly squeezed Tally’s ass causing the girl to moan. “Tall….” Raelle whimpered. “Yes?” Tally asked.

Raelle got the sudden urge to be on top flipping them over. Tally made a noise of surprise. Raelle began kissing her neck. She lifted up the girl’s shirt taking it off revealing the redhead’s beautiful breasts. Tally looked into her eyes with a smile and hint of vulnerability. Raelle spotted her mark near her ear. 

Tally blushed at this. “You’re my first. I hope that’s okay” She whispered. Raelle found this adorable. “I’m honored Princess.” Raelle smiles beginning to kiss down the girl’s body. She began lightly sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other, earning a moan from the girl. She kissed lower and lower until she reached her pants. 

Tally squirmed in want. Raelle looked up at the girl who looked down at her. Goddess she was beautiful. Tally smiled nodding softly, running her fingers through Raelle’s hair. Raelle took off the girl’s sleep shorts as well as her underwear. She was met with the girl’s glistening folds. 

Raelle ran her hands along the girl’s thighs. She breathed lightly against Tally’s vagina. “Raelle...please.” Tally moaned. Raelle immediately began flicking her tongue along the girl’s clit causing her to buck her hips. Raelle grabbed her legs holding her in place as her tongue swirled along the girl’s click. She began to lightly suck earning a moan. Tally pulled her closer practically riding her face. Raelle went on like this causing Tally to cry out.

“Oh my...oh...Raelle….I’m going to cum. Please don’t stop.” Tally cried. Raelle sped up the pace of her tongue finally causing Tally to cum. She let her ride out her orgasm then lapping up the girl’s juices. Tally was breathing heavily. A smile spread across her face as Raelle slid back up to face the girl giving her a passionate kiss. 

She pulled back looking at the redhead. Tally smiled up at her reaching out her arm and caressing the side of her face. “You’re so beautiful.” Raelle said looking down at the girl. Tally ran her hand along the blonde’s scar causing her to turn away. “Hey hey hey. Don’t do that. So are you.” Tally whispered.

She leaned in giving Raelle a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss didn’t feel lustful but romantic. Raelle could kiss the girl forever. “I want to make you feel good.” Tally smiled almost giddily showing off those cute dimples. Tally never took her eyes off of Raelle placing her own two fingers in her mouth getting them wet. 

Before Raelle knew it she could feel Tally’s hand slip into her shorts. She cried out at the contact. Tally began massaging the girl’s clit. A wave of pleasure shot through Raelle. She laid there looking into Tally’s eyes as the redhead pleasured her. Tally slipped two fingers inside of Raelle. 

The feeling of Tally’s fingers pumping in and out of the girl was driving her wild. She began riding Tally’s fingers. Looking into Tally’s eyes, Raelle could see a mischievous twinkle as she smiled back at the blonde. She had never thought she’d look at Tally this way. “Let go…” Tally whispered. 

Raelle could feel her orgasm coming. “Fuck Tally, I’m so close….shit!” She cursed. Tally sped up her pace. Raelle began riding the girl’s fingers. This caused Raelle to finally come undone. Tally smiled at this taking her hand away and sucking her fingers. She moaned at the taste which turned Raelle on. 

The two shared a passionate kiss. Raelle could taste herself on the girl’s lips. Raelle laid back against the pillow staring up at the ceiling. Tally laid against Raelle’s chest drawing circles along her stomach from under her shirt. Raelle smiled at the smell of pomegranate that came from Tally’s long red hair.. “That was...amazing.” Raelle said. 

“It was like magic!” Tally said giddily with a cute giggle. This caused Raelle to blush. She loved the girl’s youthful energy. It was charming. Raelle looked over at the clock seeing that it was 4:00 in the morning. Raelle was hit with a wave of euphoria. Tally suddenly got up running over to the mirror. “Oh my gosh!” She laughed adorably. “What?” Raelle asked sitting up confused. 

“My mark! It’s shiny!” Tally laughed. “Yeah tall, it is!” Raelle smiles. 

***********  
The next night one of the girls from one of their other units had a bonfire. Midnight Love by Girl in Red played on a nearby speaker. Many of the girls were talking to the guys. “Hey Tally! My hands are pretty full with these guys. Do you want one?” Abigail laughed surrounded by four attractive guys with an atheistic build. Tally laughed at this. “No thanks Abigail. I think I’ll leave that to you.” Tally smiled then turning her attention to Raelle who smiled looking into the fire. 

Raelle’s heart rate sped up at this. She looked over at the beautiful redhead. “What was that?” Raelle teased. Tally leaned in close, stopping a few inches away from Raelle’s lips. “Oh...I don’t know….there’s already someone here that I like.” Tally teased back, biting her lip and looking into Raelle’s eyes. “Oh and who might that be?” Raelle asked, placing her hand in Tally’s. 

“I think you know.” Tally whispered leaning in. The two shared a sweet kiss. When they finally broke away Tally spoke. “Promise me something…” she began. “What Princess?” Raelle asked. “If you have another nightmare, you’ll tell me and I’ll kiss them all away.” Tally whispered. 

The girl’s sweet words made her heart leap. “Yes.” Raelle answered with a smile. “Whenever we get out of here one day, I’m going to make you the best meal you’ve ever had.” Tally smiled. Raelle was in awe. It was as though she got even more beautiful within each second. 

“What are you my wife now?” Raelle teased. Tally gasped pretending to be offended. “Why Private Collar, I’ve never!” Tally cried. “Sounds like a plan to me babe.” Raelle said pulling the redhead in for another kiss. She loved the feeling of the girl’s lips against her own. She savored the familiar taste of pomegranates. Raelle didn’t want this night to end. Everything was perfect. She felt as though she were in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
